Damsel in Distress Story Bits
by LilPotterfanfic
Summary: For deleted scenes, out takes, alternate POVs, and drabbles from The Damsel in Distress Diaries, check this out! I hope you enjoy! Newest Story: "She went quiet, and her secrets and his came together and hung there, waiting for one of them to make the first move."
1. Alternate Halloween Scene

**Damsel in Distress Story Bits**

_**The Alternate Halloween Scene: "Doesn't it bother you that you nearly killed her?" **__The Damsel in Distress Diaries_

* * *

"I don't want to talk to you," Sidney bit out, steadily ignoring Damon as she went to meet up with her soccer team mates at the haunted house.

Damon, of course, wasn't one to be ignored.

"That's too bad, because I want to talk to you," he said. "Nice costume, by the way. Very pink, very girly, very not you."

Sidney shot him a glare. "I am _too_ girly!" she told him hotly, bright green eyes flaring.

He smirked at her. "You're talking to me," he pointed out, causing her scowl to grow even deeper. "Which means you forgive me- at least a little bit. Right?"

"Wrong," Sidney asserted forcefully. "You were _abusing_ one of my best friends since childhood. Forgive me if I want nothing to do with you."

"Caroline was asking for it-" Damon began to scoff, but Sidney immediately cut him off.

"No she wasn't!" she snapped. "Who would ask for that- no one! Absolutely no one, because it's sick, and twisted, and wrong, and..." She stared at Damon desperately. "Doesn't it bother you that you nearly killed her?"


	2. The Big Reveal: Damon's POV

**Damsel in Distress Story Bits**

**The Big Reveal **_Damon's point of view_

* * *

The smell of Sidney's blood was nothing special- salty, light, and with a slight tang. It seemed like she was covered in it; red dripping from her mutilated neck and horrified face and shuddering back, all onto the pale pink costume that didn't suit her at all. One part of Damon thought she looked pathetic. The other part of him just didn't give a shit.

Still, he approached her cautiously, like she was a wounded animal that might attack him at any moment, and completely ignored the kid screaming and the dead body at his feet.

Damon crouched over her and said, "Sidney-"

"No." With a full-bodied shudder, she came to life, chest heaving up and down and drawing even more blood from her neck.

Damon could feel his fangs beginning to make an appearance. Sidney's blood may not have been very appetizing, but there was just _so much of it._ "Sidney-" he said again, trying to keep himself from inhaling.

"No!" Sidney screamed. Good God, was she crying? Damon never would have pegged her for a crier. "No, no-! Just don't. Please, _please_, just don't."

Damon could hear her heart pounding so hard, he was surprised it didn't burst. It was growing harder and harder for him to suppress his instincts. Holding his breath and keeping his eyes closed, he said, "Siddie, you're having a panic attack-"

"Of course I'm having a fucking panic attack! You just- with a stake you just- and Vicki- oh my God-"

"Stop fucking cutting me off!" Damon roared.

He took a minute to compose himself and fight the fangs back, and then scowled at her while she gazed right back.

Damon had three options at this point: A) Kill her and be done with it (but he wouldn't do that because he actually kind of liked her- annoying as she was- and also Stefan and Elena would get mad), B) tell her the truth and deal with it, or C) just take away her memories.

Damon figured he would go with C.

He grabbed her arm, trying to ignore the feeling of blood under his hands, and said, "I'm taking you home."

(See; I will force you into my car and wipe your memories.)

But Sidney yanked her arm back from him before he could drag her away. Damon was considering just tossing her over his shoulder and consequences be damned when she said, "No." (_Again_ with the no. What was it with her and that word lately?) "No you are not- What was she? What are you? You moved so _fast_…"

She went quiet, and her secrets and his came together and hung there, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

Damon considered the human girl in front of him. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really want to tell her the truth. She was the first person in a long time to try and be friends with him without expecting to get anything from him out of it (or at least she _had _been trying before he had ruined it with his general fuckedupedness). And even though she hated him at the moment, he didn't want to taint her.

(Also he had just remembered that she was still on vervain, so his plan of wiping her memory was shit now.)

"It doesn't matter," Damon decided, hoping she would just let it go (but knowing she wouldn't).

Sure enough: "Yes it does! Tell me the truth, Damon."

He could barely breathe, but he managed to rasp out, "I think you've got a pretty good idea."

"Tell me anyway."

Sidney was scared. It was the first time Damon had ever seen her like that. He didn't like it.

But then again, he was pretty scared, too.

He would never be able to figure out just what made him decide to tell her (maybe it was the eyes- always those eyes of hers) but, taking the plunge, he said four words that changed his life:

"Sidney, I'm a vampire."


End file.
